1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type display apparatus and, more particularly, to a reflection type display apparatus which has an electrode that comes into contact with an electrolyte solution and in which an electroplating film is formed on the electrode and an electroplating is used for modulating light.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus in which visibility is high and electric power consumption is small, electronic paper is vigorously being developed. An example in which a color filter is combined with a display apparatus using an electroplating has been disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994. According to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994, the display apparatus has a structure in which a silver salt solution is arranged between a working electrode and a counter electrode, a color filter is arranged on a light incident side of the working electrode (the side opposite to the side of the working electrode where the silver salt solution is arranged), and a white background plate is arranged on the counter electrode (on the side of the counter electrode where the silver salt solution is arranged). In the case of allowing silver to be deposited in the working electrode, the light which has entered through the color filter is absorbed by deposited silver. On the contrary, if silver is not deposited in the working electrode, the light which has entered through the color filter passes through the working electrode, is reflected by the white background plate, and passes through the working electrode and the color filter, thereby performing a color display.